


Everytime I look into your eyes I feel it

by candysky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak Valtersen, Even looks sexy in a leather jacket, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Isak can't help himself, M/M, Road Trips, They're so whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysky/pseuds/candysky
Summary: Isak wasn’t even trying to hide the lust swimming in his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend looking almost criminally hot in his James Dean biker avatar.(Or, A one shot of an eventful day in the lives of Isak and Even where Even surprises Isak by riding up on a Harley, prompting a spontaneous road trip that takes them to interesting places.)*Also, it's probably not that easy to ride a motorcycle in real life and you definitely need some kind of permit but I've taken some of the liberty that fiction allows!*





	Everytime I look into your eyes I feel it

The wind billowed softly, emerald leaves rustling in the late afternoon of a quiet Saturday. A single leaf quivered and finally broke off, whirling down dizzily towards the pavement. It never reached its destination, being intercepted by the restless hands of Isak Valtersan.

Isak stood on the pavement in front of his and Even’s apartment, tapping his feet impatiently and now ruthlessly tearing the leaf into tiny shreds out of agitation.

Even had gone out to lunch with his Bakka friends that afternoon. (He had insisted that Isak join but Isak wanted him to bond with them and also, he was being a little lazy) He had been trying to finish some assignments when he had gotten a call at around 4pm from Even, who had told him to get dressed and be out in five minutes, his voice bursting with barely concealed excitement. Isak had confusedly grabbed the first pair of dark blue jeans he had found in their closet (which he now suspected was Even’s because it was a tad too long for him) and his blue and black Nike sweatshirt which was warm (and also right on top of the pile of freshly laundered clothes on their bed) and rushed out, curious to know what this was all about.

So when Isak had been waiting nearly twenty minutes with no Even in sight, he was petulant and irritable and just about ready to go back home and refuse to talk to him as punishment for making him wait for whatever the fuck reason. He turned on his heel, stomping off towards the entrance door of their apartment, when he heard a low rumble coming from a distance.

He turned around instinctively, as the rumble grew louder, swelling to a low thundering sound. He squinted as he saw a black dot approaching, wondering what on earth was making these ungodly noises in the stillness of their neighbourhood.

The dot got closer, morphing into a blurry moving object and got even closer _and was that a-_ Isak’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little comically as a motorcycle slowly came to a halt in front of the pavement.

The motorcycle was matte black, with two large wheels with shiny aluminium rims and a contortion of sleek looking pipes and engine parts forming the frame. The iconic Harley Davidson symbol, lettered in silver, was engraved on the gas tank. But Isak’s eyes were barely registering the bike when all he could see was the rider sitting on the plush leather seat.

Even was wearing tight black jeans that clung to his long, gangly legs shaping every contour of his thigh and calf muscles and a fitting black leather jacket that strained against his wide shoulders. It had a silver zip unfastened to reveal a plain white t shirt that stuck to his lanky torso, defining his abs when the wind blew a particularly strong gust.

Even removed the helmet he was wearing. His hair was pushed back and coiffed into the usual quiff, but a few soft golden strands fell over his forehead as he slowly ran his hands through his hair.

Isak wasn’t sure if Even was really running his hands in his hair slowly or if he was just viewing the whole scene in slow motion because he stood cemented to the spot, mouth still agape, eyes thirstily drinking in every single detail of the image in front of him. Any annoyance that he had felt, only a few seconds ago, had completely evaporated.

Even’s face broke into a huge smile, the kind that Isak was sure could power the sun if it one day decided to stop shining, his handsome face lighting up at the look on Isak’s face.

He wasn’t even trying to hide the lust swimming in his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend looking almost criminally hot in his James Dean biker avatar. 

“Hey baby!” Even called out teasingly, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Isak seemed to finally awaken from his reverie as he shook his head slightly and slowly made his way over to the parked motorcycle. Its engine was killed and Even was now casually leaning against it, his hands crossed over his chest, a smile on his face and eyes never leaving Isak.

When Isak reached him, he placed his palms flat on Even’s chest and slid it slowly up to his shoulders, lowering them down to his biceps and squeezing slightly. He was biting his lips and his eyes were following the movement of his own hands while Even was grinning, enraptured by Isak’s expressions. As Isak’s hands slid lower down his arms, Even finally uncrossed his hands and grabbed Isak by the waist, bringing him to stand between his legs.

Their eyes locked as they both grinned stupidly at each other, Isak bringing his hands up to curl around Even’s neck and Even’s hands gently squeezing Isak’s waist.

“What the fuck is all this?!” Isak asked, voice amused. 

Even chuckled, “Do you like it?”

“Well maybe if I know the story first” Isak said in a sing song tone, just to be challenging, because he very obviously liked this. In fact, he may even have fucking loved it.

Even laughed as he explained, “So Mutta’s dad wanted to get him something big for his 20th birthday and he decided he wanted a Harley, which the guys were giving him so much shit for, calling it a wasted opportunity to get something useful and how he won’t ride it anywhere, and god, I think Elias and Adam laughed four minutes straight when they saw him ride it to the restaurant today.” Isak chuckled as Even continued, “Poor Mutta was probably trying to prove them wrong, you know, that he was going to ride it everywhere but unfortunately, _that_ backfired.”

Isak raised his eyebrows, nodding sympathetically.

“Anyway” Even continued, “I asked if I could give it a go and Mutta practically shoved the keys at me and told me to return it whenever.”

Isak huffed a laugh “And did he also give you his leather jacket?”

“Nah” Even grinned a little sheepishly as he said, “I stopped on the way to buy this, you know, to get the whole biker look. It wasn’t even that expensive..oh and it’s faux leather so..” he trailed off as Isak licked his lips and moved closer between his legs.

“It looks okay I guess.” Isak feigned a slightly bored, unimpressed look.

Even barked out a laugh “Oh really?” he asked as he slowly snaked his hands from Isak’s waist to cup his ass, giving it a squeeze and then continuing to rest them there.

“Ojjj” Isak faked an offended huff and then grinned, bringing his fingers up to card through Even’s hair, using the movement to tilt Even’s head up, fingers slowly trailing down his long, slender neck and propping his thumbs beneath his jaw line on both sides.

“Mhhmm kiss me already” Even complained.

“You know how fucking hot you look right now right?” Isak asked lips dangerously close to Even’s.

“I don’t actually” Even answered, trying to tilt his lips further up to touch Isak’s.

“Mhm, I don’t know whether to rip that jacket off of you or keep you in it forever because-” Isak bent down and pulled Even’s plush bottom lip between his teeth as Even’s breath hitched softly, “-I could just eat you up right now.”

Isak instantly felt Even’s hardness against his groin as he surged up and crashed their lips together, a soft moan muffled between them. Their tongues immediately found their way into each other’s mouths, now wide open, soft sounds of pleasure escaping them, hands running up and down, squeezing and tugging harder, the want quickly becoming desperate need as Even’s fingers slid under Isak’s sweatshirt, tracing on whatever skin he could find, their pants slowly getting uncomfortably tight when all of a sudden, Even’s phone buzzed in his pocket and they had to pulled away, both of them completely breathless.

Even picked the call and started talking (Isak wasn’t really registering what he was saying) and he took the opportunity to study every detail of his sexy biker boyfriend. Their hands were still roaming all over each other when Even cut the call and looked at him.

“Who was that?” Isak asked, hands running through Even’s hair, eyes hooded, still a little dizzy from their make out session.

Even hummed, “Mutta. He was checking in to see if I rode the motorcycle around without falling off or meeting with an accident.” Even chuckled. “He helped me practice a little and was impressed I managed to learn to ride this well so quickly.”

Isak smiled as he raised his eyebrows. “So are you going to also impress _me_ with your riding skills?”

Even tilted his head to the side, mischievous grin on his lips,“Haven’t I done that already?”

After a beat, Isak burst into laughter and pushed Even away, cheeks tainted red, his smile suddenly shy as Even got that look on his face, the one that was so endeared and dripping with adoration and affection, the one that always made Isak’s heart squeeze.

“You’re so annoying” Isak grumbled, as Even pulled him closer and locked his arms completely around Isak’s torso, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips.

They stood like that, dazedly smiling at each other, completely oblivious to the world around them, whispering secret words, foolishly bantering, occasionally giggling and softly kissing. After a good ten minutes or so, Isak finally asked, “So are we just going to stand here all day or do we actually put this thing to use?”

Even hummed in agreement as they slowly detached from each other. He straddled the seat, wearing his black, open face helmet, Isak doing the same with the spare and closely following Even’s movement until his chest was pressed to Even’s back, hands gripping his waist for support.

Even checked the mirrors and turned around to ask Isak if he was ready. He kissed him in answer and Even turned back, bringing down his visor and turning the key in the ignition.

It was the first time Isak had ever sat on a motorcycle so the sensation of being on one was strange. He gripped Even tighter as he accelerated slightly, making the vehicle move forward. It wobbled a little at first, as Even tried to gain better control, now that there was an additional weight behind him. It took him about two minutes (and Isak’s increasingly worried warnings and tiny screams) to finally gain the balance to ride smoothly. Isak hadn’t realized how tight he was holding Even and he slowly released his death grip and rested his hands on Even’s thighs instead.

They were both quiet for some time, Even concentrating on the road, trying to maintain his balance, while manoeuvring through the city streets, traffic lights, buses, pedestrians and cyclists. Isak looked around the familiar neighbourhoods, feeling increasingly at ease on the motorcycle, no longer afraid of falling because Even seemed to have gained control and there was also something so inexplicably reassuring about just his presence that it always put Isak’s mind to rest.

They continued to ride on, leaving the city, weaving their way through the suburbs and then through the country roads with fields of tall green grass on either side, lined by trees, the landscape dotted with isolated farmhouses. The sky was still bright, painted a vivid golden yellow, birds drifting serenely amidst the wisps of clouds. It felt a bit like riding through a Van Gogh painting. The world around them was hushed and it could have been just the two of them on the planet.

Isak hugged Even tightly from behind, wrapping his arms all the way around his torso and rested his chin on Even’s shoulder. They hadn’t exchanged more than a sentence or two since they started, a familiar silence settling between them, the kind that is so ubiquitous between people who don’t need words to feel comfortable with each other; are so at ease just being with each other and experiencing things together.  

After a while, Even turned his head a little, eyes still on the road, smile on his face as he asked “Liking this?”

Isak hummed and nodded, slightly nuzzling Even’s shoulder, “Loving this.”

Even’s one hand reached down to caress the arms that were curled around his stomach as a contented sigh left Isak’s lips.

They rode on aimlessly like this for about an hour and a half, the journey punctuated with soft touches and muted words. Although, there were certainly times when things got a little friskier.

At one point, Isak had stretched a little to find a part of Even’s neck that was exposed and began to nibble gently. He heard Even let out a surprised chuckle and then a soft groan as he brought his hand down and rubbed Isak’s thigh. Isak bit a little less gently now, pushing himself even closer against Even’s back.

“Baby you have to stop!” Even almost whined.

“But you look so fucking hot and you’ve been in this jacket, riding this motorbike for nearly 2 fucking hours and we still haven’t done anything! If anyone should be complaining, it should be me.” Isak said against his neck.

Even laughed exasperatedly,“I promise we will.”

“Where are we going?” Isak asked, hands slowly running up and down Even’s thighs.

“What if we just keep riding till we find a bed and breakfast or something?”

Isak considered this.

“What are you thinking so much about?” Even asked curiously.

“I was trying to remember if I locked the door and turned off the stove.”

Even huffed in amusement, “Did you cook lunch for yourself?”

“No, I just ate a bowl of cereal” Isak replied a little bashfully.

Even frowned slightly but before he could say anything Isak interrupted him “And I ate the pasta you cooked last night but I was still hungry, that’s when I ate the cereal.”

Even nodded at that, looking somewhat satisfied.

“So what do you think about the bed and breakfast plan? Sound good?" he asked.

Isak grinned. “The bed part definitely does.” He said nosing Even’s neck.

Even laughed and leant back for a moment into Isak and although the angle was slightly awkward and the helmets weren’t exactly making it convenient, Isak managed to bend down and sort of kiss Even’s cheek.

After a pause, Isak said quietly, “I love when we do these spontaneous things.”

He caught Even’s eye in the mirror. His eyebrows were slightly raised and there was a smile on his face.

Isak nodded to him, as if to reiterate the point. Even’s gaze flitted back to the road but he placed one of his hands over Isak’s and gave it a small squeeze.

They continued on for another hour almost, stopping for some time near a sunflower field, Even insisting that Isak stand amongst them as he took pictures from various angles. Isak finally stopped posing and dragged Even into the field, where they held hands and took in the beauty around them. Even’s smile was so bright, Isak was almost certain that the sunflowers were turning towards him.

And it was ridiculous really, that if you had asked them, in that field of happy, dancing, golden flowers, that if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing they had ever seen, they would have looked at each other and shared a private smile, shaken their heads in disagreement because to them, the most beautiful thing in the world was holding their hand, and looking right back at them. They were both so thoroughly whipped and would never admit something so disgustingly sappy to anyone but each other, maybe in the stillness of the night, tangled under sheets, with hushed promises and tender kisses.

 

*

 

After a while, they walked back to where the motorcycle was parked, their fingers still intertwined tightly. When they reached it, an idea seemed to have struck Even because he turned to him with a brilliant smile “Hey! Do you want to take it for a little spin?”

The thought had occurred to Isak too, but he had been too intimidated and had decided to just enjoy being the rear rider, the wind in his face, observing the passing scenery.

“Er I’m good.” Isak said eyeing the motorcycle a little wearily.

“Oh come on, try it Issy! It’s fun!” Even poked at his side.

Isak shook his head vigorously “Nope, I won’t be able to ride that thing, we’re definitely going to fall or I'll probably just wreck the bike-” panic was slowly starting to creep into his voice, “-or I’ll ride off the road or we’ll end up-”

Even wrapped an arm around him and gently turned him so they were facing each other. He then cupped Isak’s face in his hands and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and looked at him with that intense gaze, making Isak lose himself in blue. He completely melted into the touch, his breathing becoming slower and more even, a wave of calm washing over him. It was almost eerie how Even always knew _exactly_ what Isak needed. What to say, what to do, to quiet the anxious thoughts that threatened to engulf him.

“Isak, I think you can do it.” Even said, a soft smile on his face, thumbs rubbing his cheek comfortingly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I’m going to be right behind you, helping you and if there are reasons why you’d be bad at it there are enough reasons why you’d be good at it too, okay?” He smiled wider as Isak smiled back a small smile and nodded slowly.

“So you’ll try riding it?” Even asked, the smile on his face getting impossibly wider.

“Yeah alright.” Isak grinned back.

“Okay!” Even laughed as he pulled Isak in his arms. They drew back from their hug and kissed, laughing as they purposely bumped noses.

 

 *

 

It was difficult. Isak wobbled and almost lost complete control a couple of times but Even was wrapped around him from behind, holding the throttle, helping Isak control and balance the heavy motorcycle. After about half an hour, he finally seemed to be able to ride short stretches without Even’s assistance. At times, he somewhat lost his temper and snapped in frustration but Even continued to encourage and instruct him, patient as ever, settling Isak’s nerves and giving him the confidence to trust himself to see it through.

Eventually, he got the hang of it and began to ride without Even’s help. He was grinning ear to ear as Even kissed his cheek from behind and told him how proud he was of him.

“Okay but where am I riding us to?” he asked after some time, raising his voice over the gush of wind.

“Let’s see.” Even said as he pulled out his phone and began to check for the nearest accommodations. It was nearly 8:30pm, the sky a dusty lavender, some stars already peeking out and twinkling at them.

Even found a place called ‘Iris Inn’ about 4 miles away (which had great reviews) and called the number to ask if they had a room. When it turned out that they did, they easily navigated their way there.

Isak was enjoying the wind pleasantly stinging his face, the entire experience of riding through the quiet country roads, Even’s hands wrapped around him, everything feeling beautiful and secure. He could imagine a slow, nostalgic tune playing in the background, something mellow with occasional guitar twangs and a low, raspy voice singing about love and life. 

When they were about 2 miles away from their destination, he heard a _click_ and from the mirror, saw Even remove his helmet. He then felt Even’s long fingers unclick his own and felt the weight of the helmet on his head disappear. A strong gush of wind swept up his hair and he suddenly felt like he had jumped in a pool that was filled with air instead of water. He let out a laugh as he heard Even do the same, feeling Even’s warmth push closer on his back.

“Just wanted us to enjoy the wind in our hair!” Even said in Isak’s ear as he tucked a curl of Isak’s hair in, but it got picked up immediately by the churlish wind again.

“This feels so fucking good!” Isak shouted back.

He was laughing when he suddenly felt Even’s warm breath on his neck, making him shiver a little. It only got worse when Even leaned into him from the back and gently bit his earlobe.

“Baby!” Isak cried out in protest.

“What?” Even asked, trying to sound innocent, but unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“I swear I’m not going to be able to ride if you’re sitting there biting my ear.”

“Okay, how about if I do this?” Even asked with nothing but serious curiosity as he licked a spot at the side of his neck and nibbled at it.

“Oh my god _EVEN?!_ ” The last word sounded somewhere in between an admonition and a moan.

Even pulled away laughing softly as Isak continued “This is so unfair I behaved so well when you were riding!”

“Mhm okayy alright alright” Even crooned, “My cutie pie honey cherry Issy baby” Even nuzzled Isak’s hair, “I’ll behave too.” he said as Isak huffed a laugh. They always called each other the most ridiculous, cheesy names that Isak wouldn’t be caught dead letting anyone else hear. Sometimes they’d even have competitions on who could come up with the worst cute name and that’s all they’d call each other till they found a worse one.

 

*

 

They reached the 'Iris Inn', which was a large, impressive looking house, surrounded completely by tall trees. They parked the motorcycle and walked in, not exactly sure what to expect.

It was cosy and warm inside, the floor covered in carpets, a cheery fire crackling in the fireplace, the walls a shade of light yellow, with floral curtains and cushions and the furniture all in pine. An old lady emerged from what appeared to be the kitchen, when Even called out a ‘Hello!’

She greeted them enthusiastically, welcoming them and ushering them to take a seat on the couch as she pulled out a book from a drawer. She explained that they were an old timey establishment, no tablets or computers to do the work, so Isak filled in their details in the book as she engaged Even in conversation. The woman asked where they were from and what brought them there; it was all pleasant small talk.

About halfway through, an elderly man joined them, whom the lady introduced as her husband, who ran the place with her. They chatted genially for some time, the lady telling them to pick up sandwiches from the refrigerator if they got hungry during the night and promising them that breakfast the next morning would be the best they’d ever had. They all cheered at that, Isak jokingly remarking to Even, “You’re going to have some competition now.”

The elderly couple paused for a moment and looked at each other and turned back as their faces broke into impossibly wide smiles, the lady clasped her hands delightedly as she said “Oh! You two are a couple? I knew it!” She nudged her husband, “Didn’t I tell you when we saw them walking in? I said ‘look at that! These two boys are one of the most attractive couples I’ve seen!’ And what did you say David? You said, ‘they could be friends’ but I knew it didn’t I?” she finished triumphantly.

Her husband shook his head a little exasperatedly “Alright Anita, they haven’t even said it, you’re embarrassing these boys!”

“No that’s alright, we are.” Even beamed, “We actually live together.” he said as he took Isak’s hand in his own. Isak blushed a little. He didn’t think he would ever stop getting butterflies in his stomach when Even spoke about them like that, pride and fondness dripping with every word.

“Well what did I just say David!” Anita smiled happily. “So are you married then?” she asked.

“No, no” Isak shook his head, his blush deepening.

“Not yet.” Even waggled his eyebrows as he met Isak’s gaze and they both exchanged a private laugh as Isak agreed, “Not yet.”

“To be young and in love.” David smiled at them.

Isak gripped Even’s hand tighter, giving it a squeeze.

“Oh we’ve kept them waiting for too long. Shall we get you two lovebirds to your room then? Up we go!” Anita chirped. She led them up a flight of stairs, then down a quiet corridor with closed doors on either side. She explained that only one other room was occupied and finally opened the door to their room for the night.

It was tastefully decorated, with cream colored walls, a small desk in the corner and a mahogany wardrobe next to it. Right in the centre was a four poster bed, with gauzy white curtains hanging from the sides. There was a large window with a gorgeous view of the forest of birch trees that surrounded the estate. The stars were all out now, twinkling down mischievously, a sliver of pale moon etched into the inky blue sky.

Anita gave them some minor details about the room, then wished them goodnight and closed the door quietly behind her.

Isak flopped on to the bed with a long sigh after toeing his shoes off, stretching his gangly limbs to starfish on it.

Even had been looking around the room, fiddling with the light switches until he found a dim setting, flooding the room in a soft, amber glow. Isak heard a door open as Even called out that their private bathroom had a bathtub. “Maybe we’ll use it later” Isak called back as he heard the sound of a steady stream of piss followed by a flush and then the bathroom door closing as Even finally reappeared and looked down at him sprawled on the bed.

“Do you plan on occupying the whole bed tonight?” Even asked, slowly making his way towards him with a sly smirk.

“Hmm Maybe” Isak replied in a sing song tone, trying to hide a smile.

As Even reached him, Isak lifted his legs up, trying to shove Even away with his foot. Even caught it and held on, as Isak tried to wriggle and fight back.

They continued to wrestle, Isak grunting in faux annoyance, his bursts of uncontrollable giggles betraying him, as Even took the opportunity to pull his socks off.

“You really think you’re going to get the bed to yourself huh?” Even called out, voice high pitched and cracking, barely able to contain his laughter.

Isak shoved his foot at Even’s chest with particular force when he said that.

“OI!” Even exclaimed as he caught both of Isak’s feet in his large hands and bit his toes to chastise him. Isak let out a surprised yelp, followed by a burst of laughter between which he breathed out “You fucking dick!”

Even pushed Isak’s legs apart, falling onto him ungracefully, as Isak curled his arms around Even’s neck.

“Did you just say you want my dick fucking? Hm?” he hummed “Is that what you want?” he asked as he bit down on Isak’s neck.

“Noooo!” Isak giggled as he squirmed, arms wrapped around Even in a loose hug.

“Huh? I’m almost certain I heard you say that.” Even said as he peppered Isak’s face with kisses. Isak chortled, his legs winding around Even's waist to bring him closer.“You definitely-” Even kissed his jaw “-said that” he licked a sticky stripe on Isak’s cheek. Isak made a disgusted noise although he made no move to push Even away as he continued to kiss all the nooks and crannies of his face.

Finally, Isak managed to breathe out, “I said ‘you fucking dick’ as in _you_ , Even Bech Naesheim, are a fucking dick.”

Even pulled away so that he was straddling Isak now, his hands still pinning Isak’s arms down.

“All I got from that was Even Bech Naesheim, fucking and dick and now that’s all you’re going to get too” He said as he dived back down to Isak, who was shaking from a fit of giggles.

Their kisses quickly transitioned from smiling into each other’s mouths, whispering teases and slips of tongue to thoroughly lascivious, as the pent up desperation from the day unleashed itself as an insatiable hunger, their tongues tangling in impossible ways in each other’s mouths, swapping spit and completely losing themselves in the taste and feel of one another.    

“Fuck” Isak whined as Even slipped his fingers to trace Isak’s skin, gently pinching the nub of his erect nipple, hiking up his sweatshirt along the way.

They rubbed up against each other, the friction making them harder by the second until Even moved up slightly to start removing his jacket. Isak grabbed the front of it and pulled Even back in for a deep kiss before he breathed into his mouth “Not yet.”

Isak turned them around and pushed Even down on the bed as he straddled him. He hastily pushed up Even’s t-shirt and impatiently unbuttoned his jeans, still rubbing their hard-ons together. He finally managed to unzip Even’s pants, just as he let out a loud groan. Isak bent to kiss down from Even’s belly button to the band of his boxers, which Isak finally yanked down, together with his pants, putting Even out of his misery. He threw Even’s boxers, jeans and his own sweatshirt on the floor as he felt Even’s hands pull him up. They kissed deeply, moaning into each other’s mouths as Isak wound his hand around Even’s massive, erect dick. He felt slick pre come and spread it around with his thumb as Even bit Isak’s chin and grunted.

“Okay baby?” he asked softly as Even barely nodded. Isak planted a firm kiss to Even’s lips and began to slide down, kissing whatever exposed skin he could find. His own hardness was almost painful but he cared more about satisfying Even right now.

Isak wrapped his mouth around Even’s throbbing cock and took him in completely. He licked him all over, coated him with copious amounts of spit, gently sucked his balls, worked him up and down with his hands and mouth until Even was a groaning mess beneath him.

Isak kept at it, watching how fucking hot Even looked, sprawled like that in his sexy leather jacket, his fingers buried in Isak’s hair, completely gone because of his work on him, begging and panting.

“Babe, I’m-” he said with ragged breaths as he slowly pulled his mouth away, leaving a string of spit on Even’s impossibly erect cock, that was throbbing pink and glistening with Isak’s saliva.

Things moved quickly after that, Even tearing away Isak’s jeans and boxers as Isak ripped the jacket and t-shirt off of Even. They were panting, aching and dripping, the heat between them becoming stifling as they kissed ferociously, rolling on the bed, naked bodies rubbing, their thighs chafing.

“Inside me” Isak managed to whisper raspily to Even, who was on top of him, sucking on his neck, licking long wet stripes, biting his collar bone, leaving his love bites on his skin.

Even made a sound halfway between a moan and a grunt of agreement as he moved, bending down from the bed towards the floor, half his body still on Isak, as he reached out to find his jeans. Isak was running his hands up and down Even’s back, occasionally kneading his ass as he waited for him to find the sachet of lube that Even always kept in his wallet. He heard a crinkle as Even asked “Condom?”

They usually didn’t wear condoms, unless they knew they’d be too lazy to clean up or when they were doing it somewhere other than their own bed.

Isak huffed out a small laugh as he said “Mhm. Anita and David won’t be so nice to us if they find out they have to clean our cum off the sheets.” Even chuckled a little breathlessly as he came back up, threw the sachet of lube and wrapper of condom on the bed and pressed one hard kiss to Isak’s slightly open mouth as he snaked down, licking and kissing every inch of Isak along the way. He shivered when he felt the warm, velvety caress of Even’s tongue lick his twitching dick, felt his strong hands gently part his thighs and push them upward to rest on his shoulders.

Isak’s head was swimming, his body limply surrendered, as Even kissed the inside of his thighs, pushed his tongue into him. Even ate him out for a while, prodding him with wet fingers, knowing exactly how to make him writhe but not push him over the edge, although Isak knew (from experience) he absolutely could if he wanted to. He heard the crinkle of foil being torn as Even placed a final kiss on his hole, propping himself on his knees to put the condom on. Isak couldn’t help but slowly jerk himself off as he watched, spitting in his hand to wet himself some more. Even tore the sachet of lube with his teeth and daubed it over himself, stroking and coating swiftly. He then took another generous glob of it, warming it thoroughly before hiking Isak’s legs up again to rub it gently into him.

Isak moaned and stroked himself harder, but quickly felt Even’s hand push it away, as he took charge himself. He felt a pool of heat in the core of his body fizzle desperately as he let out a broken plea for Even to be inside him already. Even obliged immediately.

He felt the pleasurable burn and the heat of Even sliding inside him. He felt him moving in deeper and deeper, felt the weight of Even’s forehead on his, felt Even’s breath against his face, his heartbeat against his own. They moved like that, whispers of inquiries and encouragement giving way to moans and groans, to grunts of pleasure and growls of passion dragged from the backs of their throats. It was pure carnal love making, feral and fervent, every inch of their bodies rubbing furiously, teeth biting down on shoulders, chins and necks, wet tongues flicked into ears, fingers gripping tight enough to leave bruises, nails scratching down backs, as the bed moved and the earth shattered.

They brokenly moaned each other’s names, over and over, like a litany, worshiping every inch of each other’s skin with hot tongues, swollen lips and sharp teeth. They were branding each other, searing and marking their pale bodies, now flushed scarlet from the heat between them.

Isak felt a hot tear streak his cheek as he stared into Even’s scorching gaze, the cerulean now devoured by black. He whispered Even’s name brokenly as he felt him shiver on top of him, Even bringing his lips down to wipe away the wetness around his eye, kissing it tenderly.

Their pace began to intensify as the molten heat within them bubbled fiercely, their minds becoming hazy, consumed only by the feel of each other, Even the only taste on Isak’s tongue, Isak the only thing Even smelt, his nose buried in the crook of his neck, their own wrecked sounds, filling the stillness of the world. They felt a colossal pressure building, their pace now frenzied, teetering on the edge only for a second, before they were thrust down a cavernous abyss.

They came together, bodies writhing uncontrollably, faces pressed against each other, eyes shut tightly, fingers intertwined, legs entangled, with loud shouts of unbridled ecstasy.

It felt like the planet was shifting on its axis, the galaxies bursting, the universe exploding, like their souls were being melded by the destruction of the cosmos. In that moment, they were in another realm, their bodies and souls becoming one. 

*

As long seconds passed, they slowly started becoming aware of the silence, the world very gradually beginning to materialize around their heavily panting bodies.Isak’s ears were ringing, his breaths coming out ragged. Even didn’t seem to be doing any better, his head now buried deep in the crook of Isak’s neck, completely collapsed on top of him. In the stillness of the night, Isak could hear their hearts making a symphony of their own, beating loudly against each other, separated by just a few layers of muscle and bone.

Isak turned his head slowly, and softly kissed Even’s temple once and because that wasn’t enough, twice, as he gently ran his hands up and down Even’s back. Even exhaled shakily and shifted slightly and mumbled something incoherent against his neck. Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s torso, cradling him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Even shifted sluggishly, looking up at him. Isak stared into those familiar blue eyes, now swallowed completely by black, feeling a soft smile spread over his face. Even mirrored his smile, as they gazed at each other, breaths slowly becoming more even. They stayed like that for a minute, getting lost in each other’s eyes, feeling like words would not be able to do justice to the depth and intensity of the emotions that were flowing within and between them.

After some time, Even slowly bent down to press a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, nuzzling their noses momentarily. Isak then gently patted Even’s behind, who took the cue to carefully remove himself from Isak.

They were both exhausted to the bone, but Even managed to climb out of the bed unsteadily, to grab the toilet roll and clean them both up. He did a somewhat shoddy job in his state of near unconsciousness and Isak couldn’t have cared less. When they were done, Even switched off the dim light, the room now flooded in darkness, only a few silver bars of moonlight streaming in, making patterns on the ceiling.

Even came back to bed, pulling the warm duvet over them, as Isak nestled right into him. One of Even’s arms curled under him to stroke his sides as Isak let out a soft, contented sigh, their limbs tangling underneath the covers. He felt Even nuzzling his hair and looked up.

“Jeg elsker deg” Even whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of Isak’s nose.

“Jeg elsker deg” Isak whispered back and smiled, “Mann i mitt liv”  

They kissed gently and deliberately, a pair of cupid’s bow lips slotting perfectly with soft, plump ones, the muffled sounds swallowed into the darkness of the room. They fell asleep like that, breathing each other in, whispering about what kind of juice they’d pick for breakfast the next morning, giggling quietly in the stillness of the night, tangled under sheets, with hushed promises and tender kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments or suggestions :)


End file.
